My Guardian
by chadlinje
Summary: Looking after the ones you love can sometimes be hard. Especially when your Gay and Famous. (Cover by Chad Edwards; Using PowerPoint) - Better summary coming soon. Klaine, Glee, BxB, BoyxBoy, AU, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Comfort, No Sex
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Lyrics are included within this fanfiction and a full list of all songs included will be published when the fanfiction is finished, additionally I will list all songs in each chapters at the end.

* * *

Most people would jump at the chance to be famous, even just for a day. Blaine Anderson however, wishes he never was. Being the brother and son of two famous actors he was thrown along into their spotlights. It was horrible; the Paparazzi, the responsibilities and public appearances, the lot. You never had any privacy, you had to ensure you were always perfect in public, and considering you never had any privacy anyway because of the Paparazzi, you were always 'perfect'.

Blaine was always reserved when growing up as there was less trouble that way. He never went out; except for family activities and outings and he hardly had any friends, but he didn't care. At least there was very little photos of him. He was even home schooled, so he didn't have to go out in public. Well … until he decided he wanted to get away.

Money had never been a problem for Blaine and his family. With both his mother and brother being famous actors, they were rich as can be … to say the least. So when Blaine came to the decision to go to a public school within another state, his family were left wondering "why?" He had a big house to roam around in, a fancy car, and many people that wanted to be his so called 'friends'.

But none of that mattered, Blaine wanted to get away from the fame and he knew that he was different, as he never wanted to go out with a girl.

What was the big deal about them anyway? They had this hole and flabby skin on their chests, not very appealing. Guys however, had muscles and something to use. He just wanted to get away, leave all the fame behind and get a boyfriend. He would never be able to do this if he was home schooled, or stayed at home. Blaine's father would continuously show his anger and disgust of anybody who wasn't straight, and swore to make sure that his sons wouldn't. So off Blaine went.

This is where Blaine met the real world, and let me tell you; it wasn't a nice one. Blaine had openly come out as Gay just before he moved to Wilton High School in Connecticut and had been bullied 24/7, living home alone in an apartment didn't help at all with the bullying. Nobody else but him lived in his apartment, that meant nobody to talk to when he needed most. Not like he could anyway, His mother probably wouldn't listen because of his dad, and his dad … well, his dad defiantly wouldn't listen.

Blaine and his dad hadn't spoken to each other since he moved, as he was disapproving of his choice to move to Connecticut, 'choosing' to be gay and coming out to the entirety of whom would listen. However, as much as it was all just about bad as it could get, Blaine did find at least one friend; Jamie.

Jamie was the only other openly gay kid at his 'school', and of course they stuck to each other like glue. They were the only people they could both hang around with; themselves, and even then it wasn't safe. They did everything together, including a bit of experimenting … up until the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Though through all the bullying and harassment Blaine and Jamie still stood together, though not as an item. It was only fitting that they would go together to the dance, as friends and as nothing more. They danced, drank, laughed, and had a good time. The end of the night however, soon turned its tale. Both Blaine and Jamie we're leaving the dance together, and Blaine had decided he would wait with Jamie until his parents picked him up, that was until both boys were confronted by two of the big football jocks.

"Off to have gay bum sex, faggots?!" One of them spat.

Blaine was roughly pushed up against a wall facing the doors next to the car park by his neck, a hand firmly holding him in place around his neck while the other pounded into his stomach, knocking all the oxygen out of him. There was nothing he could do but yell in pain, and opposite he could see Jamie in a similar situation. Jamie however, was on the car park itself pressed into a car.

 _"I had a dream I was mugged outside your house."_

That was until Jamie fell to the floor, banging his head on the cold, hard concrete and he wasn't moving. The burly boy whom had thrown him onto the floor was now kicking him hard in any region he could get to, blood beginning to pour out of Jamie's head and staining the grey concrete below him.

 _"I had a dream in a panic you came running out."_

Seeming to follow his comrade in action, the jock who was attacking Blaine decided to do the same. Though seeing the intent of his attacker, Blaine was quick to break his fall onto his side, his stomach screaming in pain as a foot constantly connected with it. What could he do? From what he could see, Jamie was unconscious, and he was at least immobile for a short period of time. Nobody was around to help them. Jamie could die!

 _"For a moment you were sure I'd die on you."_

 _ **Where's my cell phone?**_

Said cell phone was currently in his back trouser pocket with his car keys, perhaps he could call the police? Or Jamie's mum? Jamie's parents need to know! Before the police come down, not like they would even do anything anyway.

 _"For a moment I believed you loved me too."_

Now all he had to do was wait out the pain, and hope to whomever above; that he didn't meet the same fate of Jamie or die.

 _ **Jamie's parents need to know what's happening! Before the police come down.**_

 _"But life is never like this, and you were never strong."_

It was another 5 agonising minutes before the relentless kicking stopped. He could no longer feel his right arm, and his chest felt like it had exploded. Breathing was becoming harder by the second and he had heard of nothing from the body lying on the floor a couple meters away.

"Not so pretty now are you, faggot." The jock laughed, resuming the assault by punching Blaine in the face.

 _"Too much of a good thing, won't be good for long."_

 _ **Is he dead?!**_

Blaine didn't get to find out as the next thing he knew doors were slamming and a woman was screaming. She was reasonably tall for a woman, had a skinny figure and was wearing a slim fitting white dress with a light blue cardigan and leather handbag. Said handbag was currently swinging in her hand at the two jocks surrounding the boys.

"Get away from my son!" She screamed, voice as high pitched as a dog whistle.

 _"Although you made my heart sing,_

 _to stay with you would be wrong."_

The jocks who had relentlessly done their deed scampered off as fast as their beefy legs would take them, no way did they want to go to jail for assault.

"Hello, Can I have the paramedics please? Quickly! My son and a friend of his is seriously injured." A pause, "It was a physical assault, on my son and a friend." … "Ok thank you, send police as well."

 _"Too much of a good thing, won't be good anymore."_

It was all black now. When did Blaine close his eyes? Also; why did it hurt to breath?

 _"Watch where I tread before I fall."_

"Oh m-my god, what h-have they done to you sweetie? … Ho-Honey? Can you hear me baby?" Jamie's mother stuttered in utter disbelief and sorrow.

There wasn't any answer to her questions, and there probably never would be … from her son at least.

There was a hand on Blaine's side now, Jamie's mother was next to him, her other hand carefully brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Hey hon, it's going to be alright … I-I promise. Just stay awake." this was the last Blaine knew before he promptly passed out.

… _"Before I fall"_

* * *

Everything was black, and everything hurt. There was a constant beeping in the background and the air smelt of lavender.

 _ **Why does everything hurt? How come the beeping doesn't stop? Actually … What is that beeping?**_

Blaine tried to open his eyes, but even that was too painful.

 _ **What happened to me?**_

His eyes were closed, good. He wasn't blind. A door had opened now, and from the sound of it two people had walked in. In where though?

 _ **Where am I?**_

"It's been 2 days now and he's still out. But that's to be expected I guess, he was physically assaulted." Said a man.

"And the poor boy's parents can't even be bothered to visit him." somebody muttered, a woman this time.

"Now Leah, you don't know that. Of course they do … perhaps they're busy."

"So how come they haven't visited him yet?! They can't be 'busy' all the time." the woman half exclaimed and half whispered sounding unmoved.

"I don't think this topic of conversation is very professional Leah. You know it's bad to gossip about patients."

"Of course I do Markus. I have only just gone through training you know, it's still fresh within my mind."

"Well then use it, and lest with the talking and more with the check-up." The man reprimanded.

 _ **Who are they?**_

It was as one of two started to pull down the sheets that everything painfully flooded back. The prom, the Jocks, the pain … and Jamie.

Blaine just gasped aloud stopping whoever was pulling on the sheets.

 _ **Why am I in a bed? Is Jamie OK? Oh my gosh I hope he didn't die!**_

At that thought Blaine snapped his eyes open, instantly regretting doing so, as the surge of light and pain was overwhelming. Whimpering as he took in where he was, Blaine noticed he was within a hospital room, everything painted a dazzling white, it was almost blinding.

There was a lumpy orange chair stuffed into one of the corners that didn't look comfy at all, with a large and vivid green potted plant next to it. Said chair didn't go unnoticed in Blaine's mind that it was unoccupied, and there was one massive window on the wall where the chair had its back to. This was adding to the majorly unnecessary levels of light, and finally two people, a man and a woman; yet again in white.

 _ **Way too much white.**_

"Hey, it's ok, you're ok! We're here to help and check up on you to make sure you're ok." The woman cooed, as if to a baby.

Said woman was quite small and looked like she had only just graduated from University. She had dark brown curly hair that fell to her shoulders, and wore a skimpy nurse dress and blouse that showed off way too much cleavage. Finishing the entire 'look' off with a face plastered with makeup; the lipstick, foundation, bronzer, the lot.

 _ **Is that even appropriate?! Let alone professional.**_

He didn't care to what the woman had to say, she was way too obnoxious and … flirty, those eyes were defiantly flirty.

"Where's Jamie?! Is He ok?" Blaine croaked, his voice cracked and was filling with worry.

"Jamie, well … Jamie's going to be fine" The man sympathised, not looking or sounding at all truthful. On the other hand, said man looked way more professional; with a white overcoat, and loose blue trousers. He was way taller than the woman, older too, with a bald and shiny head.

"What's happened to him? Is he dead?!" Blaine was becoming hysterical now,

"Blaine! Blaine, you need to calm down. It's not helping your health." The woman stated reaching for Blaine's arm, and this didn't help at all.

"NO! Get off! Go away, p-please. J-J-Just go. Pl-Please don't, d-don't hurt-t m-me" Blaine blubbered. Breaking down in tears as more memories returned.

"Shh, Blaine, Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Blaine it's ok, I'm sorry." The woman cooed, again.

 _ **I am NOT a child**_

"Leah, I think you should go. You're only upsetting him." The man chuckled under his breath at Blaine's look of obvious discontent, let alone comfort.

"But -"

"-No buts Leah, just go … now!" the man demanded.

"Fine, Markus" the woman now known as Leah marched to the door, and with one last flirty look towards Blaine, she was gone.

"Sorry about that, she's new." Markus just said plainly, as if he got it all the time.

"I could tell" Blaine smirked in reply

"Anyway, I'm Markus. Today I'll be giving you a check-up, just to make sure you're all nice and healthy after your operation" Markus smiled politely at Blaine. "Is this ok?"

"I-I Guess"

"Ok, good. All I need to do is find out what areas of your body hurt, and from there I can prescribe you your medication. At least then you can be out of this white hell hole and have fun." Markus chuckled as he said the last part.

It was indeed a 'White hell hole' with blinding lights and demon ladies after your soul. Blaine just shuddered at the thought, causing a trail of pain down his torso.

"Ouch! Ow that bloody hurt! … Oh my god, my stomach." Blaine was staring at his stomach now, wincing from the pain. He had several bandages wrapped around his stomach and upper torso, the last one leading from yet another bandage coming from his shoulder. He also had more on his forehead, that he couldn't see, but he definitely felt with the bandage being tight as possible. The skin that wasn't covered up by the bandages was pale with deep purple bruises, and surrounding the bigger bruises was a ring of red. With the skin irritated not only did it hurt when he moved, it itched.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks. However, you did take a lot of hits to your stomach and torso, your head didn't suffer as much. You were very lucky to not have a punctured lung; I wish I could say the same about your ribs though. Because of the amount of hits to your torso, you broke a rib. Very nearly missing a lung. This is why your entire upper body aches as it's slowly recovering from an operation you had when you were first admitted."

"Oh." was Blaine's only reply

"Right, anyway, on with the check-up. 'On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?'" Markus said, still smiling.

"Eight."

"Ok. Right. Now I'm going to gently press down on some areas on your torso and head, and I want you to tell me where it hurts. Is this Ok? You don't have to do this yet, but the longer you postpone it the longer you will spend in here, and I can already tell you don't like it here." Markus chuckled at the last part.

"It's fine, I-I guess." Blaine nodded

The check-up continued with Markus pressing a lot of areas on Blaine's torso, with a lot of wincing on Blaine's part. He really just wanted to be out of this place.

Actually …

 _ **Do I? What do I do when I do get out of here? I can't go back to that place, I just can't. I've put on a brave face for far too long, and now it's time to go; But where? Also who's going to pay for this hospital?**_

"Who's going to pay for this?" Blaine repeated to Markus

"Your parents of course. I called them up when you were admitted, and sadly they couldn't attend. Your parents have already signed everything, and because you have insurance it should knock it down a bit. Don't stress yourself, you'll only make yourself worse. Markus chuckled. "You have internal bruising, which is to be expected when assaulted,

 _ **More like they didn't want to see me.**_

Blaine at least thought his mother would see him, they got along well when he lived back at 'home'. Finding out that she was too 'busy' to even see him struck a nerve, a big one at that.

"Can I see Jamie? Is he ok? I'm done now right so I can go see him?" Blaine pleaded with his hazel eyes going wide, tears on the rims threatening to fall onto his already red and tear-streaked face from the pain.

"Yes-" Markus never got to finish his sentence

"Thank you!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to climb out of the sheets seeming to forget he had recently been assaulted, only to stop when pain screamed at him from all over his body. "Ahhhhhh, Shit, Fuck, that hurt."

"Well of course it would" Markus stated clearly annoyed. "Now if you would have let me finish my sentence I was going to say; Yes, you may have had your check up, and you might feel 'fine'. But you have had an operation and clearly you aren't 'fine', and to be quite honest neither is Jamie." Markus stressed, even more so now to see Blaine in pain. "Now I want you to get back into bed, and stay in bed … Doctor's orders."

"But what about Jamie?! Tell me what's up with him!" Blaine exclaimed, now worried beyond belief.

"It will only stress you more. You are on your way to recovery from an assault, you might have had the fewer amount of injuries, but that still doesn't mean it's ok to get stressed when you are trying to heal" Markus exclaimed.

"I don't care; I want to know" Blaine demanded.

"It would be unprofessional" Markus said, as if that was that.

"I don't care, tell me now" Blaine continued

"It will only make you worse, and we need at least one person coming out of this" Markus was now wide eyed at realising what he had said, Blaine just stared.

 _"Sitting in a big white room alone_  
 _Tilt my head back, feel the tears fall down"_

"Wha-What do you mean? 'At least one of us has to come out of this', what's happened to him? He's dead isn't he?" Blaine crumbled, tears freely falling onto the hospitals drab bed sheets

 _"Close my eyes to see in the dark_  
 _I feel young, broken, so so scared"_

"Not exactly. He's, Blaine … he's in a coma" Markus sympathised

 _"I don't wanna be here anymore_  
 _I wanna be somewhere else"_

"B-But he's g-g-going to make it r-right?! He w-will, He is. I-Isn't he?" Blaine sobbed. Why had this happened? Jamie didn't deserve this! All because we we're gay.

 _"Normal and free, like I used to be_  
 _But I have to stay in this big white room_  
 _With little old me"_

"We don't know yet; his condition hasn't changed since we brought him in." Markus explained, now feeling extremely sorry for the boy confined within the bed.

 _"I'm going crazy,_  
 _I'm losing my mind,_  
 _I'm going crazy,_  
 _In this big white room of mine."_

 _ **He's going to be fine, all right, fine. He's going to be fine, but is he?**_

"P-Please go, I-I wanna sleep. To … t-take it i-in" Blaine begged.

 _"Sitting in a big white room alone,_  
 _Close the door."_

"Of course" Markus said, walking to the door. "It's going to be all right; we'll fix him"

 _"Don't want the pain to come in,_  
 _I clench my fist,_  
 _And try to stay strong,_  
 _I cry, feel sick,_  
 _My heart is beating, b-b-beating, beating out of control."_

"S-sure" Blaine mutters to himself, trying and failing at reassuring himself

 _"I'm going crazy,_  
 _I'm losing my mind,_  
 _I'm going crazy,_  
 _In this big white room of mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

This is a place holder for Chapter Two of my Fanfiction as I dont was to mess up FF's naming of chapters. However I do have a chapter for you;

How long would you like your chapters? Currently im writing around 3'000 words for a chapter. However, I dont know if most of you want longer chapters as I myself do enjoy longer ones - no inuendo intended xD -. I would gladly write chapters from '3000 - 10'000 words, but you must realise that longer chapters will mean it will take longer for me to publish.

Heres the link to the poll, its a simple yes or no for longer chapters and then a chose between what length you want them.

to/oC7iVB


End file.
